Bone Man
An Undead created when the spirits of rats that had died in the forest near Evbejia, where Vandalieu was born, were placed into a skeleton that was lying on the ground for some unknown reason. As he was just one of many pawns that Vandalieu used back then, he was simply named ‘Bone Man’. Appearance Bone Man has the appearance of a human skeleton, with nothing out of the ordinary regarding it's structure. In the Manga, Bone Man wears black gloves; a ragged red mantle, bow quiver belted around his ribs underneath it; black boots and a black belt with cloth at the front, faulds at the side and his sword sheath. Personality Due to having both the souls of mice and knights, Bone man is very chivalrous and has a tendency to hate cats. He possesses a loyal personality, and though he is made of rats, he has such talent that he is able to wield a sword and shield and use a bow. Considerable talent for rats, anyway. Summary Vandalieu transplanted additional spirits into him in Talosheim, giving him the ability to have conversations like a normal person. He considers himself to be Vandalieu’s First Knight, possessing a chivalrous sense that causes him to feel a fiery rivalry with Ammonites. He is not good with cats, but Vandalieu has ordered him not to kill or harm them without reason, so he does not lay a hand on them. As of the end of chapter 51, he is a Rank 5 Skeleton Baron. The bones making up his body are Earth Dragon bones reshaped to be like human bones, so he is harder than he appears. His Rank has increased for him to become a Viscount, and his appearance now sets him apart from normal Skeletons. His presence is so impressive that if Vandalieu would be overshadowed if he stood next to Bone Man. He has recently acquired the Mount-skill, fitting for a knight, but riding Knochen seems like it would cause Bone Man to become incorporated into Knochen, so he is unable to make use of it. That is why he is requesting Vandalieu to create a Dragon Zombie or a Bone Dragon, but as it is more effective to turn these into materials for equipment to be distributed to everyone rather than creating a single creature that would take time to grow strong, this has been postponed. But as victory was achieved in the defense of Talosheim, Vandalieu has decided to turn the next hunted Dragon into a Bone Dragon… though he is now facing the harsh reality of the world as Dragons have stopped appearing. Because of this, he is currently using a Bone Tyrannosaurus as a mount. When mounted, Bone Man’s strength in battle is equivalent to multiple C-class adventurers. It was thought that ‘Emperor’ would come after ‘Duke,’ but he refrained from acquiring this race title because of Vandalieu. Ten years ago, Vandalieu created him for the purpose of going to look for Darcia because she hadn’t come home. Thus, like Knochen, he is overjoyed about Darcia’s resurrection. It has been one of Bone Man’s deepest wishes to see Darcia resurrected and returned to Vandalieu’s side. Now that this wish is coming true, he is focused on becoming stronger so that he can defeat enemies to protect his master and his master’s mother. However, he has encountered a developmental wall and become frustrated. He is currently leveling up and keeping an eye on Darcia while spending his spare time cleaning the moss off the scales of his beloved mount that he left behind, the Dragon Zombie Leo. Powers and Abilities Successfully increased Rank and became a Rank 11 Skeleton Blade Lord in the Trial of Zakkart. Stats Current Stats: (Chapter 208) * Name: Bone Man * Rank: '''12 * '''Race: Skeleton Blade Emperor * Level: '''0 * '''Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Monstrous Strength: Level 2 (Awakened from Superhuman Strength!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Level 10 ** Spirit Form: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Mounted: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Creator: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 2 ** Murder Healing: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Ruling: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Enhanced Body Part: Bones: Level 5 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Hollow Bone Swordsmanship: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Shield Technique: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 3 ** Coordination: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Commanding: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mount: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Aura of Fear: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) * Unique skills: ** Bone Blades ** Xerx’s Divine Protection ** Vandalieu’s Divine Protection (V8 Character Summary Page Part 1) * Name: Bone Man * Rank: 11 * Race: Skeleton Blade Lord * Level: 98 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Mounted: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Self-Enhancement: Creator: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Physical Resistance: Level 2 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Hollow Bone Swordsmanship: Level 2 (Awakened from Swordsmanship!) ** Shield Technique: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 3 ** Coordination: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Commanding: Level 4 ** Armor Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mount: Level 4 ** Long-distance Control: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Aura of Fear: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Parallel Thought Processing: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Bone Blades ** Xerx’s Divine Protection ** ヴ■■■■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) V Previous Status: * Name: Bone Man * Rank: 10 * Race: Skeleton Blade Duke * Level: 3 * Passive skills: ** Dark Vision ** Superhuman Strength: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Spirit Form: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Mounted: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) * Active skills: ** Hollow Bone Swordsmanship: Level 1 (Awakened from Swordsmanship!) ** Shield Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 6 ** Silent Steps: Level 3 ** Coordination: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Commanding: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mount: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Long-distance Control: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Aura of Fear: Level 2 (NEW!) * Unique skills: ** Bone Blades (NEW!) ** Xerx’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Equipment Demon-King fragment magic sword. Gallery Light Novel= |-| Manga = Volume 2 cover.PNG|Manga Volume 2 Van with Undead.PNG| Van s First Undead Subordinates.PNG|Bone Man among Vandalieu's Undead Boneman s First Weapon.PNG|Bone Man wielding a bow for the first time Undead Level up.PNG|Bone Man and Undead's first level up Bone Man celebrating Vandelieu's 1º birthday.JPG|Bone Monkey, Bone Wolf, Bone Bear and Bone Bird alongside Bone Man celebrating Vandalieu's first birthday Van and Undead prepare for Battle.PNG|Bone Man and Undead prepare to raid bandit with Vandalieu Bone Man and Van.PNG|Bone Man following Vandalieu's orders Bone Man leveling up.PNG|Bone Man Leveling up after killing a bandit Bandit raid aftermath.PNG|Bandit raid aftermath Bone Man bandit raid aftermath.PNG|Bone Man roaring after bandit raid Van departing.PNG|Bone Man departing with Vandalieu, Darcia, Sam, Bone Bear, Bone Wolf, Bone Monkey and Bone Bird Dateh.jpg|Bone Man's response to the dungeon boss submitting to【Death Attribute Charm】 |-| Misc. = Manga Art.jpg|Within background using bow and arrow. Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Category:Monster Category:Advanced Monster Category:Vida's Faction